Day and Night
by Treskttn
Summary: Beast Boy asks Raven on a date, and Raven wonders how two opposites could ever go together. Oneshot.


**A/N: Hey, guys! Certainly not my best, but it was 1am and I could not sleep; I was just itching to write something. So here it is for you guys, hope you like it.**

**Read, Review, Enjoy :)**

* * *

They had found themselves at a cross roads. A place where Raven always thought they could avoid. However, Beast Boy had other plans, as he demonstrated by heading straight for it. Yes, Beast Boy did that thing they both quietly knew was taboo and had always avoided at all costs, but as of late, Beast Boy just couldn't ignore it anymore.

They had been hanging out a little more lately. Though it seemed very low key, sitting next to each other on the couch while Raven read and Beast Boy played video games, or simply choosing to walk back to the tower together instead of taking a ride in the T-Car with the rest of the team, it was actually more than it seemed. The truth was, though they didn't do anything big, like go for a picnic, or even enjoy a meal out together, they enjoyed each other's company and had formed a bond. That bond, would be a bond of friendship, but to one of them, a little more than that.

"Raven, let's go on a date," were the dreaded words to come out of the green changeling's mouth. Raven inwardly cringed upon the utterance, but held her emotionless stance.

She didn't answer right away, but it wasn't because she didn't know her answer. It was because she hoped maybe she heard him wrong, maybe the situation would fix itself. But when she realized this was reality and it wasn't going away anytime soon, she straightened her back, took a deep breath, looked him dead in the eye and said, "No."

Beast Boy's jaw dropped. They had been hanging out so much lately, he really thought she felt the same way he did. Not that he didn't think it wouldn't be weird, but he thought they were at least headed down the same path. "What? Why?" He asked, his voice sad and his bright eyes dulling by the second.

She sighed, closing her book and tucking some purple hair behind her ear. "Well." She began, as though there were a huge list awaiting him. "For starters, we're on this team together. If it didn't work out, that would be awkward."

He rolled his eyes. "Rae, seriously? We're both more mature than that. Besides, I'm not asking you to marry me, I'm asking for a date."

"Ok then, what about maturity? Maturity would be not letting our emotions get in the way of our jobs." She answered easily, crossing her arms. Perhaps this would be over soon and she could get back to her book.

"Our emotions aren't getting in the way of anything, especially when only one of us seems to have any at all!" Beast Boy argued, immediately clapping a hand over his mouth. "Raven, I didn-"

"Yes you did," She held up a hand to cut him off. "You did mean it. That's ok." Her face was still emotionless, but cold now as well. Her eyes were glossy, and her skin a bit more flushed than usual. Her eyes fell from his gaze and refused to make contact anymore.

His cheeks were red with embarrassment and shame, "No, it's not ok."

"It is ok," she answered, "Because it just proves my point. Why would you want to date a girl like me anyway? Why would you want to be with a girl that doesn't feel emotion, that _can't_ feel emotion?" She stood up, hugging her book to her chest. "You clearly haven't thought this through." She began to make her way out of the room as quickly as she could.

"Rae!" He grabbed her arm. "I have thought this through. You _do_ feel emotion."

"I can't show it. Don't you think you deserve more than that?" She asked him, her magic pulling her hood over her face.

"Raven," He pulled her a little closer, kissing her arm, "That's not fair. You're more than I deserve."

"No," she pulled her arm back, her face hidden by the shade of her hood. "No, Beast Boy. You're nice. Caring. Funny. Romantic. Loving. Friendly… I'm cold. I don't change, I stay that same cold, emotionless thing I am every day. You'd be better off with someone like you. Like- like Starfire! Why don't you ask her out?" She kept taking steps back from him, her face coming more into view. "She's fun, bright, peppy, just like you! She laughs at your jokes, and would swoon when she got flowers, she would smile when you kissed her- why don't you ask her out? She's perfect for you."

She backed herself into a corner, between the kitchen counters. Her hood fell back to reveal the face that he loved, stained with tears. She looked at him, sniffling as she pulled her hood back up. Her eyes were lined in red and her nose red too.

"Raven, stop." Beast Boy ordered, watching her, hurt. "Please."

"No! No Beast Boy, you can't be with me. We don't go together." She decided. "We don't even slightly fit together."

He shook his head, "But you couldn't be any more wrong, Rae."

She scoffed, "Really? Tell me again how light and dark go together. How day and night should just fall in love! They're opposites. We're opposites."

He smirked, "They aren't opposites, Rae. They're complements. They complement each other." Raven stayed quiet, and Beast Boy began to walk closer toward her, slowly as not to scare her away. "Star and I would never go together. Our pep would just make things weird, we wouldn't be grounded, you know? We wouldn't be realistic. But you and I?" He asked, getting closer and smiling at her, showing off his canines that she loves so much. "We complement each other. Any girl could smile at me all the time, and laugh at every joke I make, but you? I have to work for it. And I love to, because when I see that gorgeous smile of yours… it makes every time that you didn't smile, worth it. And when you laugh! Rae, when I can make you laugh! Azar, how I LIVE for your beautiful laugh."

He grinned, approaching her, taking her book from her, and placing it on the counter. He then took her hands in his. "You're beautiful. And I know you can feel the same things I do, and I know you can't show that right now, but I don't need to see it. I know. Sure, Star and I have fun together. But we don't complement each other like we do. I need your pessimism at times, just like you need my optimism. I need your apathy sometimes to bring me down from the clouds I live in, and you need my enthusiasm, to keep you up and motivated. I need your seriousness in times that are, well, serious. And you need my jokes, to lift the weight of that seriousness off of us. We don't just complement each other, Raven. We need each other."

He squeezed her hands in his. "We're perfect together," He told her, bringing her hands to his lips and kissing her knuckles.

"You deserve more," She shook her head quietly, biting back her smile.

"No, I don't." He said, putting her arms around his neck.

"Yes, you do. You deserve better," she countered.

"There is no better," He answered, slipping his arms around her hips.

"You-"

"Shh." He leaned in closer. "You lost, Rae. Just go on the date with me."

"Ok," She agreed in a whisper. She couldn't hold her smile back any longer, and the minute her lips broke free from her teeth and stretched into a smile, he kissed her and smiled right along with her.


End file.
